The Isle of Night
by Rowis12
Summary: Three years after first movie, existing as if the second movie will never happen Hiccup and Toothless discover an island full of Night Furies. But when a certain deranged 'friend' gets involved, who knows what will happen to the once peaceful Isle of Night? Random cover image Read foreword! I suck at summaries. Just give it a chance, please-gold star if you've read this far XD
1. Foreword

_**I DO NOT OWN HOW TO TRAIN YOUR DRAGON IN ANY SENSE-ONLY THE PLOT OF THIS FANFICTION AND THE OC NIGHT FURIES! Why the hell would I be writing a fanfic of something I created anyway?**_

_**Takes place nearly three years after HTTYD 1 and the TV series (Hiccup is 18)**_

_**Existing as if HTTYD 2 never happens**_

_**Characters look like they did in the second movie, only a bit younger [Hiccup has all the gear he did in the second movie but is still working on perfecting his gliding gear and map]**_

_**Dragon racing began, in this fanfic, a year before the events of this plot**_

_**Hiccup and Astrid definitely dating and expected to be betrothed, but not engaged yet**_

_**I'm just gonna apologize in advance because I'm not really good at sticking with Hiccup's sassy wit and remarks, nor is this going to have much Hiccstrid, probably just some fluff**_

_**P.S: I'm just coming up with this as I go-no outline or anything. So please, bare with me!**_

_**P.P.S: I LOVE COMMENTS *wink wink***_

_**P.P.P.S: This is random, but yes-you add a p and not an s when leaving a 'PS', because it stands for 'post script' and saying 'post script script' doesn't make sense. That would just be the content of the original post script ;) If you even can follow that XD**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Make sure you read the foreword! And please read the author's notes, they are the only text that will ever be bold ^u^**

* * *

><p><em>This is Berk. You know your average, every-day island where winter is constantly looming, storms are waiting to strike, and Vikings ride dragons are all common things. It was almost three years since I killed the Red Death and united Vikings and dragons as friends, rather than enemies by 'conquering' the 'all-terrifying' Night Fury. Now Toothless and I are inseparable. But there was always something missing in Toothless. While other dragons had families, even entire species, Toothless only had me…<em>

Hiccup hollered and whooped joyously as the wind streamed through his hair and the clouds-orange and pink with the setting sun-flew past. The sun was nearly kissing the rolling blue ocean. They were coming up on some rather large sea stacks with flat, earthy tops, and he figured it would be a good spot to land and update his map. Before that, he figured he might as well try out the near-perfect artificial wings he'd recently created-after all, they still needed a few bugs worked out. Hiccup leaned closer against Toothless' back, patting his side. The Night Fury droned and glanced back at his rider, flashing a toothless grin.

"Come on, bud, we're gonna try it again." He shouted over the wind. Toothless made a rather irritated rumbling sound, but never-the-less charged higher into the clouds, spiraling up above them above the sun itself.

Hiccup unclasped his saddle belt and snapped out his metal prosthetic. "Ready, bud?" He cried, not waiting for an answer before he slipped off Toothless' back and plummeted through the clouds. Toothless made a screeching noise, as if he were irritated with his rider for jumping with no warning.

Hiccup whooped and tucked in his arms and legs, glancing through the eye-holes of his helmet to see Toothless pulling up beside him, wings tucked in and tail streaming behind in the wind. Toothless droned happily and straightened out; the two were now facing each other while falling through the air like stones. Hiccup grinned and reached down-or rather up-to tug at the strings connected to his artificial leather wings. He slipped them into the wrist clasps and quickly sprung out his back fin all in one, fluid motion. He grinned and hollered again, leveling out so that he was gliding at an angle rather than dropping straight down. He glanced back at Toothless, who was having difficulties leveling out, his tail flapping and twisting in the wind.

"Hang in there, bud!" Hiccup shouted through the wind and his helmet. Toothless looked up, giving his rider a fleeting look that had fear shading the back of his eyes. But the glowing emeralds were filled with trust as Hiccup drifted closer to Toothless, slipping back onto the saddle as the sea stacks loomed closer and closer at a rather alarming rate. The sea stacks were nearly on them as Hiccup slipped his prosthetic back in the pedal and snapped open Toothless' tail fan, pulling up just in time to lessen the blow.

But there was nothing he could do to fully prevent the crash. Toothless screeched and Hiccup shouted as they rammed into the hard earth, spraying up dirt all around them. Hiccup tumbled off Toothless' back and, quickly grabbing at a rock, called out as his legs dangled over the edge of the stack. He clawed at the rock and fought to stay on the stack, calling out for Toothless. The dragon rolled over in a tangle of wings and jumped up, looking alarmed. He easily hopped over to his rider and snapped him up with gummy jaws, hauling him back onto the stack.

Satisfied that Hiccup was okay, Toothless droned and flopped next his rider, groaning and glancing back at the deep skid marks left from the crash landing. Hiccup winced at the soreness in his entire body and cranked the back fin back in place. He lifted himself in a sitting position and patted Toothless, rubbing under his chin in the spot all dragons loved.

"Thanks bud," he muttered, "But I think we're going to have to work a bit on that landing, huh?"

Toothless rolled his eyes and he, too lifted himself to a human-like sitting position. He waddled closer to Hiccup and licked at the helmet, tugging at it with his now-unsheathed teeth, finally lifting it off his rider's head and tossing it into his lap. He lifted a paw and poked Hiccup in the cheek, making an irritated rumbling sound.

"What!" Hiccup said, feigning astonishment, "You think it was _my _fault? As if! _My _wings work fine thank you very much." Hiccup folded his arms and flashed a fake pout, but he couldn't help but grin as the Night Fury cooed at him with large eyes, leaning forward and licking his face in an apologetic way.

Hiccup laughed and pushed him away, "Come on, bud, that stuff doesn't was out!" He finally pushed him off, hastily wiping the dragon spit off. "But thanks for the apology."

Hiccup rolled his eyes and slipped out his map and compass, leaning over to check his direction and take in his surroundings. He slipped out a charcoal pencil and drew in the sea stacks, marking the spot and looking up again for any other land marks. Toothless cooed suddenly and Hiccup glanced at him. The dragon was pointing his nose to the left-south-and Hiccup squinted, seeing an island shrouded in mist. Growing excited, he marked the spot. "It's too dark now, bud, but I've written it down-we'll have to come back tomorrow." He folded the map back up and tucked away the compass and pencil. Toothless tilted his head to the side and droned quietly, giving Hiccup one last lick before he put on his helmet and got back in the saddle.

"Who knows, bud? Maybe we finally found some more Night Furies."

With that, the dragon's black wings snapped open and they shot into the air, flying north back to Berk as the clouds turned purple with the oncoming night.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there's the first chapter. Hope you're hooked! Lol, anyway please just give it a chance, like I said in the foreword I'm just coming up with this as I go-I only have an extremely basic plot line.<strong>

**I'm going to try to update as much as I can-but I'm on winter break so it's easy now. Also, I will answer questions in the beginning author's note of the next chapter. If you asked after the next chapter was posted, I'll just PM you ;) I won't be able to update as much when school's back on. Speaking of break, Happy Snoggletog everyone! (Christmas was yesterday, and if you are confused by the phrase 'Snoggletog' then please stop reading-you are not a HTTYD fan -.-) Also, today is the 26th, AKA my birthday! *wink wink* Happy Birthday to me, happy birthday to me...Ugh, I'm lame XD**

**If you have any questions, please ask! **

**P.S: I love comments!**


	3. Chapter 2

**This chapter takes place a few hours before the first, as hinted when the position of the sun in the sky is mentioned. The men in this chapter (whose identities you will find out), see Hiccup and Toothless when they leave Berk to explore (AKA, before they reach the sea stacks).**

**Plus it's short :( Sorry**

* * *

><p>Men clad in thick metal armor clamored around the docks shouting orders at each other, pushing and shoving with the irritation of working all day. They were loading up several warships, an entire fleet, stacking food rations and storing weapons and preparing to sail. The sun was halfway through the sky, resting just below sunhigh and painting the land in yellow, letting shadows stretch east.<p>

One man stood on a small hill overlooking the docks, watching his army's progress with impatient eyes.

"Hurry up!" He barked over the sounds of the preparations. He suddenly whipped out a double-sided axe and raised it enthusiastically to the sky. "We leave at sunrise tomorrow!"

The large man next to him glanced to his side and gaped at the air, "Uh, sir…" He pointed.

The man with the axe spun around and glared at the sky. Through the clouds a high-pitched screech and a joyful whoop was heard as a black blob streaked across the sky. Instead of cursing and throwing a fit like the man who'd pointed thought he would do, the man with the axe chuckled and shrugged, turning back to the docks. "That's okay, Savage. I'm sick of chasing Hiccup and his accursed Night Fury. That's why we're going to him instead." He gestured to the ships and grinned, "Berk has way too many guards and patrols after the Skrill incident; they expect us to come to Berk if we attack at all. We will track Hiccup's little excursions and take him down next time he gets to…well, wherever he is."

Savage nodded. "Yes, sir. But well…" he was anxious to test his leader's plans, "What if the boy is simply exploring? What if he goes somewhere new every day?"

The other man glared, "Why do you think I'm taking an entire fleet? We set up posts at every island along the way. It may take a few days to track where he goes, but the best of hunters has patience." He grinned sadistically and finally holstered the axe. "Like I said, we leave at sunrise. Hiccup always flies in the morning. That is when the hunt begins. Now! Go check the preparations."

Savage bowed as the sails marked with the symbol of the Skrill were raised. "Yes, Dagur sir."

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said, short. Like, super short. It's for plot reasons. But I did just put the first chapter yesterday-so I think two updates in as many days is pretty good. Maybe I'll try to add another chapter tonight ;) Next chapter will be Hiccup POV again<strong>

**Any questions? Please ask!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Wow, I've been updating this way faster than I expected!**

**Anyway, here's chapter three-hope you enjoy! :) Just some basic plot stuff to get the story moving ;)**

* * *

><p>Hiccup glanced around the village now bathed in pale moonlight. Everything was dark and quiet, save for a few lit torches accompanied by guards and their patrol dragons. He and Toothless were perched atop the roof of his house, having arrived back on Berk shortly after moonrise-yet still much later than Hiccup was willing to admit to his father.<p>

He patted Toothless' side, and the black dragon silently crawled along the wall of the house to Hiccup's window, clutching to the siding like a spider. They slipped in silently and Hiccup swiftly jumped off, landing on the floor catlike, before taking off his riding gear and Toothless' saddle and gently setting the gear in the corner of the room. Toothless cooed softly and settled himself on his bedrock, tucking in his wings and wrapping his tail around his purring body.

Hiccup brought a finger up to his mouth as he gently tiptoed across the room to his bed, "Shh, Toothless, we don't want to wake up dad."

"A bit too late for that, son." A gruff voice growled.

Hiccup called out in alarm and spun around to see his dad step out of the shadows, arms crossed and expression grimly stern. Toothless' ears perked and his head shot up, even he hadn't noticed Stoick hidden quietly in the shadows near the door.

Quickly gathering his wits, Hiccup faked a weak chuckle and scratched the back of his head casually. "Oh, h-hey Dad!" He said a bit too enthusiastically, "Sorry if we, uh, woke you or anything-Toothless and I were just out for a midnight snack. We got back to Berk awhile ago, and Toothless was rather hungry. You know drag-"

He was cut off abruptly by his father's glare. "You know that I know perfectly well you just got back and were trying to sneak into the house." He growled. "I thought I told you to be back by sunset _at the latest_!"

Hiccup's shoulders slumped and he glanced at Toothless with a defeated expression. The dragon's emerald eyes were sympathetic, but worry lingered there, too. The Night Fury hated it when Stoick took away flight privileges as a punishment. Knowing what his dragon was fearing, Hiccup spoke up again. "Look, Dad, I'm really sorry and all that fun stuff but I'll cut to the chase." Stoick raised an eyebrow, but nodded-ready to hear what his son had to say. "We went really far south today and we just kind of got caught up in looking for new land. Which," he continued excitedly, "we were going to go back to tomorrow! I didn't get to explore it, so I marked its spot and was gonna go back in the morning. I'll be much faster to get there and back now that I know where it is." He added, hoping that his father would be okay with his getting back late now that he had a decent explanation. In the corner of his eye, he could see Toothless nodding hopefully.

Stoick sighed and rubbed his temples with his hands. "I'm really going to regret this." He muttered, glancing up before talking louder for his son to hear. "Okay, fine. You can go back tomorrow. But!" He said before Hiccup could speak, "If you're not back by sunset, no flight for a week. Especially if you'll be flying south, that's the same way as Berserker Island. And I'm still mad at you for being back late today." He added sternly.

Toothless chirruped in surprise, no flight privileges for _a week?!_ Hiccup was in the same boat, he thought his dad was way over-reacting. But he supposed that just meant they would have to make sure they were back by sunset tomorrow. So he nodded and turned to climb into bed, "Thanks Dad! And goodnight." Toothless droned happily and settled back down to sleep.

Stoick sighed and waved goodnight, turning out of the room and shutting the door behind him.

* * *

><p>Hiccup grunted and shoved away the black snout sniffing at his face. "No," he groaned, rolling over onto his side. "Toothless, just let me sleep. Five more minutes…" His words were groggy and slurred from having just been woken up, and he desperately wanted to sleep again but Toothless was having none of that. The Night Fury adamantly trotted over to the other side of the bed, now facing his rider with pleading emerald eyes, his tail shaking eagerly. Hiccup squinted and groaned, then closed his eyes.<p>

Toothless' eyes narrowed and he hopped around persistently, flapping his wings madly and occasionally making high-pitched whining noises. Eventually, he just hopped right on top of his rider, who grunted and shot up into a sitting position, clutching his stomach.

"Gods, Toothless, get off!" He rubbed his eyes and hastily shoved at the dragon perching on top of his chest. Toothless cooed and slipped off, motioning to the window. Hiccup yawned and rolled off the edge of the bed, landing on his knees and standing up, stretching. Scratching his ear, he yawned again and lazily picked up the saddle and riding gear, slipping it all on. Toothless groaned impatiently and ducked under Hiccup's legs, scooping his rider onto his back. The dragon quickly burst through the door and ran down the stairs, jumping the last few and landing in the kitchen/dining room. Hiccup shouted for him to calm down, and he was suddenly feeling very much awake as he noticed his dad looking up from his breakfast plate, eyebrows raised. "Oh, uh, 'morning Dad!" Hiccup smiled sheepishly. He slid off Toothless' back, "Why're you up so early?" He'd seen out the window when Toothless woke him, the sun hadn't even risen it the pale blue sky still littered with barely visible stars.

"Well, to see you off o'course." Stoick grunted. He motioned to Hiccup's satchel, "I packed it with some provisions since you'll be gone all day."

Hiccup nearly shouted in alarm, he'd forgotten all about his trip to the faraway island! He rushed forward and threw the bag over his shoulder, already turning and hopping onto his waiting dragon's back. "Thanks Dad, I'll see you at sunset!" He shouted through the door as Toothless raced out.

Stoick rolled his eyes and went back to his porridge. "You'd better be." He grunted to the open door.

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said, just some basic plot with a little seasoning of foreshadowing ;)<strong>

**I was gonna keep going with this chapter, but I felt like this would be a good stopping point and its 11:07 PM here, I woke up at 7AM and couldn't fall back asleep :( Anyway, I'm going to post a new chapter tomorrow, but it'll be pretty short. It'll go up to where I originally wanted this chapter to end ;)**

**Any questions? Please ask!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry it took all day to update. Ik I said I'd update yesterday (Monday), but it's 12:48 AM here(it's winter break, so I stay up later), so technically Tuesday. Sorry about that, wish I had some kind of excuse but tbh it was pure laziness -.- Anyway, like I said this just ends where the last chapter was originally going to end, so it's kind of short**

* * *

><p>Toothless darted out the front door, Hiccup nearly flat against his back as the dragon took to the sky, beating his wings fast and strong in an attempt to warm his muscles against the biting morning chill. Hiccup was about to take off south immediately, but thought better of it and decided to stop at a certain Viking girl's house on the way. Toothless groaned impatiently, and begrudgingly veered off towards Astrid's house. As they lighted down at the front door, Toothless' ears perked up and his head swiveled to the right. Hiccup slid off the Night Fury and paused before knocking, turning to see what Toothless was cooing at.<p>

Emerging from Stormfly's personal stable came Astrid herself, holding a bucket of raw chicken against her hip, flicking a loose blonde locke out of her sapphire eyes. **[Remember to picture the characters as they looked in the second movie, just slightly younger. This will save me the boredom of describing a character you will already know ;)]** "Morning, Hiccup!" She said cheerfully, and set down the chicken. Almost immediately, Stormfly's spiky blue head poked out of the stable and gulped up the chicken. Astrid rolled her eyes at the Nadder, then looked back to Hiccup. "So where were you last night? You were supposed to be back-"

She was cut off by Hiccup, whom said, "By sunset, trust me-my father made sure I know that." He said with a huff.

Astrid stepped up to Hiccup and pecked him on the cheek, Hiccup blushing only slightly. It was a known fact that they had been dating for awhile now, and he was feeling much more comfortable around her now. Astrid smiled, "He's only like that because he worries, you know." She said, "You've been going farther and farther every time you explore. And when you're not exploring you're either training with the Academy or working in the forge on something for the dragons." She added, looking slightly sad.

"Hey, I almost perfected that fire-prevention system I've got going on!" Hiccup said defensively, "But either way, that's why I came down here so early. I wanted you to come with me to this new island I found. I haven't explored it yet, and besides it'll be nice to be just the two of us." He added warmly.

Astrid's face visibly brightened at this, "Okay, just let me pack some stuff real quick!" With that, she turned and jogged back into the stable. And quick she was, returning no minutes later with a water jug, some chicken and bread, and her double-bladed axe. She stuffed the food into Stormfly's saddle bag, slipped her axe into the holster on her back, and hopped onto her dragon. Without a word, she took off.

Hiccup grinned and hopped o to to Toothless' back, flipping down the visor of his helmet and catching up to the other two in seconds. He pulled up next to Astrid in the sky, and shouted over the wind, "I've already memorized where to go, for now just head south!"

Astrid nodded and together the two riders took off through the chilly air over the now pink-with-the-rising-sun ocean at top speeds, both laughing in the delight.

* * *

><p><strong>Like I said, short. Mostly just a fluffy Hiccstrid chapter, so if u like that then hoped u liked this! :) Also, I'm typing this chapter on my kindle so please ignore any spellinggrammar mistakes. I'll probably try to update tomorrow, but no promises. I have no clue if I should put it at Hiccup's POV or Dagur's...suggestions?**

**Any questions? Please ask!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Ok, so in this chapter I mention some dragons u may not know, and u can google them if u like-they're on the HTTYD wiki, but ima give u the low-down (PS I will probably be mentioning a lot of dragons u may not recognize, but they will all be able to be found on the wiki)**

**Seashockers r from the second movie, they r the flat ones cresting the waves, and that 'steal' Toothless away when he falls in the ice. They are flat blue water dragons that have electrical power like that of an eel**

**Sharkworms r mentioned in the books, they r shark-like dragons with wings that live in water, but r deadly predators on land, and in the sea and sky**

**Grapple Grounders r snake-like boulder class dragons that were mainly mentioned in the games**

**Shockjaws r typical water dragons featured in RoB, they're roughly the same size as fourteen year old Hiccup, and their attack is bio-electricity**

**These dragons r of no importance to the story, it's just in case u were wondering ;)**

* * *

><p>The sun was just beginning to peak over the horizon, making the wide ocean ahead glimmer pink and orange, thin clouds reflecting off the surface. Every now-and-then a few Seashockers would swim near the surface, skimming and splashing water and making odd screeching sounds. It was beautiful.<p>

Dagur hated it.

They had already left port, and Berserker Island was shrinking in the distance; Dagur wanted to get a lead on Hiccup. He was on the foreship, standing at the bow, and pointing ahead with his axe. Savage stood just behind him, twiddling with his thumbs as if anxious to talk. Just as he opened his mouth, Dagur shouted into the morning wind, "Full speed ahead!" He shouted, "With this wind we'll be able to catch Hiccup tonight." He growled in a lower voice to Savage.

"Um, yes sir, but I thought the plan was to stake out at a few southern islands and catch him with stealth..?" he asked tentatively.

Dagur tucked his axe into his belt and grinned, "Plans change, Savage. With this wind we'll get Hiccup _today_. Especially if we leave early like this-we haven't seen Hiccup and that damned Night Fury yet, but they'll be sure to come soon and-" Suddenly he was cut off by a faint squawking sound, and Dagur glared up at the sky to see a black figure fly lazily across the sky, followed by a blue Nadder-the source of the squawking noise. Dagur made a deep growling sound in his throat-one that was almost inhuman, "He's got the damn girl with him." Then he suddenly grinned, "But that's okay, it's making him go slower. We'll definitely have him by tonight. As for the girl," Dagur said before Savage could ask, "we'll just have to dispose of her as well."

* * *

><p><strong>[This is a couple of hours after Dagur and the Berserkers saw Hiccup and Astrid. They are just now coming upon the new island, Dagur not far behind.]<strong>

Hiccup pointed ahead and shouted through his helmet, "That's the island; we can land on these sea stacks beforehand!"

Astrid nodded, and directed Stormfly towards the stacks. Moments later, she and Hiccup were on the largest stack, the skid marks from Hiccup and Toothless' crash landing still there from the day before. Hiccup jumped off Toothless, Astrid doing the same, and he tucked his flight helmet into Toothless' saddlebag.

Pointing to the marks, Astrid grinned, "I see you were trying that flight suit out again." She laughed.

Toothless rolled his eyes at this, then jumped over to play with Stormfly. "Yeah," Hiccup said, "you wait, though. When I perfect it, it will be awesome!" He said, the rising sunlight from their left lighting up his forest-green eyes. The sun was about halfway through the sky now.

Hiccup sat down near the edge of the stack, and pulled out his map and pencil, sketching the layout of the island in front of them. Astrid sat next to him, leaning her head on his shoulder and pointing out towards the center of the island, speaking up a few minutes later. "Hey, that's weird," she muttered, "doesn't it look like the lands falls in towards the center? Like, maybe a valley is in the middle..."

"I guess the only way to find out is to look," Hiccup said excitedly, pocketing his map and pencil and standing up with Astrid. The dragons had stopped playing, and were crouching patiently for their riders to mount. Hiccup slid his prosthetic into place and Astrid jumped onto Stormfly's back, and with that, they were off.

* * *

><p>Dagur grinned at the sky, Hiccup and his little girlfriend were taking off the sea stacks towards the island just as the ship's pulled into sight of the stacks. "Perfect," he muttered, then ordered the rest of the fleet to pull around to hide amongst the thick grouping of sea stacks. His own ship would dock on a tiny beach he could partially see, hidden behind a thick knot of trees.<p>

* * *

><p>Hiccup pulled Toothless into a hover, Astrid doing the same with Stormfly. Hiccup surveyed the land, and realized Astrid was right. The island itself was a bit smaller than the Berk mainland, and had a thin beach rapping all the way around. Forest followed the beach, thick grouping trees that formed a semicircle around the north half of the island, thinning out on the southern half where small mountains began. The mountains came up higher towards the center, before dropping off in sheer Rocky cliffs towards the center, where the valley was. In the valley itself there were visible caves carved into the mountains, and some of the trees from the forest on the other side had been knocked over to form a short sloppy wall. Running from the middle of the mountains was a thick stream that formed a small lake in the center of the valley. Tue valley had lush grass and was speckled with the occasional tree, but for some odd reason the earth around the lake and caves was charred and blackened.<p>

Hiccup pointed this out, speaking excitedly, "Maybe there's a village here! They could live in the caves or something!"

Astrid looked unsure, "Maybe..."

But Hiccup was completely unperturbed by her lack of enthusiasm, "Well, if not maybe there'll be some Whispering Deaths and Grapple Grounders in the caves-ooh! Or a Sharkworm, in the water-maybe even a few Shockjaws! We're pretty far south, we might even find a whole new species!" Hiccup's face lit up like a child's, he was practically bouncing with glee, he loves finding new habitats for dragons!

And so the two dragons pelted down, landing in the woods not far from the valley.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, there u go! I can't believe I've updated every day! Anyway, using asterisks won't work for a break in the text so I'm gonna have to use these weird line things I use for the ANs, but that's okay bc like I said before, the authors notes will be the only bold text ;)<strong>

**Any questions? Please ask!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Happy New Year!**

* * *

><p>Toothless landed with Hiccup, Stormfly and Astrid next to them. The trees were thick, and made it difficult to get in the woods, but they managed; each rider sliding of hisher respectful dragon. Barely any sunlight or warmth filtered through the thick knot of branches and leaves of the mix between pines and oaks; it almost looked and felt like night. Toothless' ears pricked and he raised his head, wings falling to his sides. His eyes widened in curiosity, and he suddenly dropped his snout to the ground, sniffing eagerly at the pine-and-leaf-littered ground. Stormfly squawked and flapped her wings, widening her eyes and tilting her head side to side, looking slightly nervous.

Hiccup glanced at the two dragons, "Hey, calm down bud." He said, stroking Toothless' head. He was still sniffing at the ground and lurched forward suddenly, flicking his tail for the others to follow and bounding through the trees.

* * *

><p>Dagur swung off the bow of the boat not even bothering to let his men lay a plank to board the thin beach. He landed on the stony sand, and glanced back to see everyone but the ship's leader of managements swing onto the beach behind him. With him were Savage and fifteen other men.<p>

Grinning sadistically, Dagur turned to his men and pointed to a few of them, "You five-stay on the north side, I want two covering the beach and three spread out in the woods. Send a flare if you spot or capture him." He glanced at the man still on the ship, indicating for him to do the same but stay on deck; and the man nodded. "The rest of you," he growled, indicating the ten men and Savage, "will come with me."

Dagur sprinted across the rocky sand and into the dark forest, pulling up short about a mile into it. He slowed to a speed-walk, staying low and holding out his axed in front of him-ready to kill at a moments notice.

**[The flares he mentioned are small grenade-like items made with Zippleback gas inside a ball made out of a mix of leaves and wax, coated in Monstrous Nightmare oils(The stuff that lets them catch on fire) When you swipe or throw it against something it explodes in a puff of fire that spits out gas for a rather long time, acting as a sort of flare]**

* * *

><p>For probably the hundredth time since they'd arrived in the forest, Astrid shot Hiccup a questioning glance to which Hiccup simply shrugged. They were following after Toothless, Stormfly trotting warily behind the riders. Another few minutes later, and Hiccup noticed the trees were thinning out and the grass was turning thinner and lifeless; Hiccup idly remembered the grass on the edges of the valley being blackened and dead. The light filtering through grew stronger and more abundant, and the air was even warming up a bit. <strong>[Remember that even though they had to go pretty far south, it's still pretty cold-just a little bit warmer than Berk] <strong>

It seemed that Astrid, too, noticed this; "I think we're almost to the valley…" She murmured, and Hiccup nodded.

It wasn't too long after that Toothless stopped; they had reached the edge of the trees. Hiccup glanced down, the grass was gone and the earth charred and hard; he looked ahead to see that it turned to lush green grass about ten feet ahead. Hiccup peered at the trees littered about the valley's plain, and noticed they all had claw marks, sometimes scorches or torn branches.

"Maybe we should just go," Astrid said next to him, glancing back at the dragons-neither of whom had crossed the blackened earth.

Hiccup stubbornly shook his head, "No-we're already here now. There's no reason _not _to look. Come one, bud." He said to Toothless, waving the dragon forward. Hiccup stepped forward into the black ring, and it was like a whole new world. All of the sun's light was reaching him now-the sun itself was halfway to setting, the grass ahead gleamed in the light. **[It's roughly six-thirty or seven time wise]**Toothless' shoulders slumped and his pupils thinned in wide eyes, but he nonetheless followed his rider.

Astrid followed more slowly, barely convincing Stormfly to come with her. "Well it's obvious that dragons live here, not people-so there's a reason. And Stormfly doesn't seem to like this place, like at all-there's another…" She trailed off and huffed when she realized Hiccup wasn't paying attention to her. Astrid was definitely not the type of Viking to turn her back to neither a challenge nor adventure, no matter the danger, but this place had an odd vibe, especially with how the dragons were acting…

Hiccup had crossed the blackened earth and was walking across the grass towards the caves when he realized something was missing. He glanced back, and noticed Toothless had stopped at the edge of the black ring around the plain. The dragon's eyes were huge-not with fear, but something resembling…wonder. Stormfly squawked nervously and Astrid was approaching Hiccup, saying something about how they should just get this over with. But Hiccup's eyes were glued to Toothless. Suddenly, the black dragon lurched forward and charged ahead excitedly, sweeping past Hiccup and sprinting to the caves.

"Toothless!" Hiccup shouted, forgetting stealth and charging ahead, trying to catch up with his Night Fury. This resulted in Astrid calling out Hiccup's name and charging after him.

* * *

><p>Dagur, Savage, and the ten men were halfway through the forest to the valley (although they didn't know this), when Dagur decided to send five of the men to the mountains on the other side. "You five spread out at the base of the mountains." He snarled, "We'll continue to search this forest." With that, the five men were lumbering off, and Dagur was pulling closer and closer to the valley…<p>

* * *

><p>Hiccup had caught up to Toothless, who was cooing loudly at the caves. "Bud, <em>what <em>are you doing?!" Hiccup hissed loudly, grabbing Toothless' leather collar and kneeling down to look at the dragon face-on; in doing, he had turned his back to the caves. Hiccup searched the excited eyes of his dragon, and pondered the expression. "Do you want to go look in those caves?" He asked, and Toothless bobbed his head, saying 'yes' in the way he had seen humans nod their heads.

Astrid caught up to the two, and looked back to realize Stormfly was pacing at the edge of the black ring. "What in Thor's name are you doing, Toothless?!" But she directed the question to Hiccup.

"I think Toothless wants to go in those caves-" Hiccup was just standing up, but before he could even turn or get out another word, all three (four, including Stormfly) froze. There was a high-pitch screeching noise coming from behind Hiccup, in the mountains. A sound they knew all too well, but had only ever heard from one dragon.

The sound of a Night Fury getting ready to fire.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I suppose that the title made this all pretty obvious...but whatever. Rebel alert XD<strong>

**And ik that a lot of people have done fanfictions about finding the other Night Furies, but I love those stories and (besides mine) I, personally, have yet to find one where Dagur gets involved, so this is kind of an expirement**

**Lastly, I don't have a beta for this, I'm my own beta. Either way, I don't really like the ideas of a beta-my HTTYD-loving friends usually just ask to read chapters before I post them anyway ^u^ **

**Any questions? Please ask!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello again to the few readers I have XD Just to let u guys know, I have school starting again Monday (Jan 5th), so I won't be updating as often. Geometry and all tenth grade classes in eight grade+soccer+lacrosse sucks D: Anyway, I will try to update as much as I can-at least once, hopefully twice a week**

**Also, just to let u guys know:the sun, given the time of year in this story, would set around 8:30 or 9 (which I'll is pretty late, but...whatever)**

**And sorry about that cliffhanger last chapter!**

* * *

><p>Before Hiccup could turn around, Tothless leapt over his head and landed behind him, growling at what was in the mountains. Astrid, instead of screaming or jumping into action, just stood there and gaped. Hiccup spun around on his heels, to be greeted by a span of black. Toothless was standing as tall as he could on his hind legs, wings spread wide as a gesture of protection. His growls were only warnings, to Hiccup, who knew the dragon better than anyone-they sounded like empty threats, and the posture and quivering of Toothless' ears suggested he was curious and excited. Hiccup placed a hand on the dragons back, just below the neck and he dropped onto all fours, pulling his wings to the side, but still keeping them unfurled and ready to fly.<p>

Hiccup walked to the side of his dragon to place a calming hand on his head, seeing the dragon's slit eyes had a barely visible emotion in them-wonder. Hiccup turned to look at the mountain just as Astrid murmured "Night Fury..."

Hiccup gasped and quite nearly fainted. His breath hitched and his eyes grew wide. In the mountains, partially hidden behind a cluster of rocks, was-quite clearly-a Night Fury. It was low to the ground, teeth bared and ears pulled back, wings out and clearing threatening. It had all the looks of a Night Fury-except the color. Instead of being pitch as night like Toothless,this Night Fury blended well with the rocks. IIt had a base color of dirty white, with streaks and speckled and splattering of all sorts of shades of brown and gray, nd the occasional streak of the palest of blues-almost gray. It blended perfectly with the snow-and-dirt littered mountains, and the logically rational part of Hiccup's mind made him realize that was why it was in the mountains, and that it was possibly a watch or guard for other dragons-other Night Furies. But most of Hiccup's mind was working at the same pace as Snotlout's. _'Great Thor, that's a Night Fury, how long have I been looking for the other Night Furies and one just comes straight from the mountains and I still can't believe it and holy Thor-THAT'S A NIGHT FURY!' _Was all he was currently capable of thinking.

But he was quickly snapped out of his thoughts by another screech from the dragon, and a sudden rumbling from within the caves. Hiccup, Astrid, and Toothless were snapped out of their stupor and all backed up, far behind them Strongly darted forward to stand protectively over her rider.

From within the center cave-and what looked like the smallest-burst forth another Night Fury. Hiccup was amazed-this one was white as snow with soft streaks of millions of shades of violet and blue and green, and looked very much like the northern lights themselves, its eyes were deep violet and narrowed with the same mix of curious wonder and defensive anger. It was possibly the most beautiful dragon Hiccup had ever seen. It screeched and eyes lined the mouths of the caves-illuminated by the soft light of the near-to-setting sun. The dragon from the mountain leapt down nimbly, and another Night Fury stalked forward from the middle cave. This one was anything but pretty. It, like Toothless, was pitch black but had blood-red stripes like those of a Monstrous Nightmare streaking down the dragon's body and its eyes were the same dark red as its stripes. Scars wrapped around its neck and back and wings and stomach-scars all over from teeth and claws.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Hiccup numbly registered that he was right about the mountain dragon being a guard. "We found the Isle of Night." He whispered in awe.

* * *

><p>Dagur was confused. They were quite a ways into the forest, but he hadn't found a single hint of dragons. Not one print or marking of any kind! <em>What is this place?.. <em>he dimly wondered.

Brandt **[Just a Norse name meaning 'sword', it's just a disposable OC I'm using as one of Dagur's lackeys]**, the man leading the five to the mountains, paused. They had cut around in a semi-circle towards the edge of the mountains facing the forest, and were sprinting sort-of quietly through the thinning undergrowth. As he stopped, Brandt fingered the hilt of his sword nervously. There was a loud screeching sound coming from mountains that were now in plain view, seeing as how they had just reached the edge of the forest. He and the four men behind him crept forward, sliding sideways up the base of the mountain while still staring at the spot where the screech had come from. They knew that sound all too well-a Night Fury.

Brandt spun around and sized up his men, then pointed to the most lithe of the four. "You," he said gruffly, "go get Dagur! Fast!" The man twisted around and slid down the five feet of progress they'd made up the mountain, then took of through the trees.

Brandt and the remaining three crept up a few more feet, then found a cluster of rocks to hind behind. Brandt peered out from behind the rocks and nearly fainted. The man next to him did, slumping with a thud again at the rocks.

Four Night Furies!

* * *

><p>Hiccup stopped backing up, as did the others. The colorful Night Fury stopped as well, the mountain one halting at her side. The Red and black one crept a bit more forward, eyes narrowed and teeth bared. Suddenly though, it stopped too, at the faint sound of a thud against rock. It's ears pricked and it snarled back at the mountain one, which growled and leapt away back towards the mountains.<p>

As the red and black dragon turned back to them, Hiccup slipped out Inferno, the fire-sword he had perfected only the month prior. He unearthed the blade, but lit it before the dragon could strike. The eyes of the two remaining Night Fury's (besides Toothless) eyes widened. Hiccup crouched low and swept the blade side to side, the dragons staring at it the whole time. Spinning in a circle and realising a cloud of Zippleback gas, he lit it in a small puff of fire, leaving him glancing up at the dragons while in the center of a ring of smoke.

The colorful dragon jumped ahead of the scarred one, looking at Hiccup with big eyes. Toothless, instead of stiffening or growling protectively, cooed happily. The scarred one snarled, but the colorful one-a she, Hiccup realized from being so close-cooed softly and Hiccup held out his hand, turning away like the time he'd befriended Toothless. Feeling her nose press into his hand, Hiccup stood and she opened her eyes again. She needed a name.

"Aurora," He breathed, "your name is Aurora."

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it! Hiccup befriended Aurora, but what about the grumpy red and black one? And not to mention, Brandt saw all of that, and now Dagur will be drawing closer and closer to finding Hiccup and the others!<strong>

**I hoped you like it, please comment!**

**Any questions? Please ask!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Here you guys go-hope you like it! The climax will be approaching in a couple chapters, just please be patient! :)**

* * *

><p>Dagur grinned after the man had showed up and given his report. He pointed back through the forest the way he had come, "Go back to the main ship, tell the captain to signal the rest of the fleet to surround the island." Already panting, the man gasped and turned through the trees, sprinting into the darkness. Dagur turned to Savage and the others, "We're going around to the base of the mountains-where Brandt and his remaining three are." He snarled, then took off into the trees.<p>

* * *

><p>Hiccup smiled warmly at Aurora, who flashed back a gummy smile, then he pocketed Inferno. He felt a nudge at his left side, and glanced down to see Toothless nosing his side, trying to get petted. "Someone's jealous!" Hiccup said mischievously. Toothless' eyes widened in false astonishment, as if offended Hiccup dare think such a thing; but his pupils suddenly narrowed and he looked back to the scarred dragon, a growl growing in his throat.<p>

Said dragon was snarling furiously at Aurora, whom slunk back, ears down in a shameful manner. "Hiccup!" Astrid shouted behind him, as a mass of black and red was atop Hiccup pinning him to the ground. Hiccup called out, not in pain, but for Toothless to stop. His Night Fury was screeching with the build of a plasma blast, and he reluctantly stopped, licking his lips to rid his throat of the taste of the not-released blast.

Hiccup turned back to the red and black Night Fury, who had him pinned by the shoulders to the soft grass. Its-correction-_his_ teeth were bared and pupils narrowed furiously. It glared at Hiccup, then Toothless, then Stormfly and Astrid, making a suspicious growling noise.

Hiccup relaxed under the dragon's hold and attempted a smile. "Don't worry, we're not here to hurt you." He soothed, and the dragon's pupils dilated only slightly, he growled again at Toothless (who of course, growled back). "Yes, he's a Night Fury, but that's a part of why we're here. We wanted to find the rest of you guys and-" he was cut off by the black and red Night Fury bumping his chest, then glaring at Toothless again with sympathy instead of anger now. "No, I didn't steal him from you!" Hiccup said quickly, realizing what the dragon was proposing. "I found him, and we're best friends now! And all I want is peace with the dragons-with all dragons." He added, nodding to the eyes sparkling from within the caves.

Reluctantly, the dragon slinked off of Hiccup, backing up slightly to let the young man stand. Hiccup struggled up, and was immediately embraced in a tight hug from behind, glancing back to see Astrid. "Oh Thor, Hiccup, I thought that one was going to kill you!"

Hiccup gave a shaky laugh, pretending it was no big deal. But in truth-it had scared the crap out of him. He wondered what history the Night Furies had with Vikings to make them seclude themselves like this. He looked back at the red and black dragon, glancing at all his scars and how the stripes looked like strips of blood. "Trader Johann once told me about a group…the Romans I think they were called. They speak a different language-I have a book on it. I'll name this one Mors, it means 'death' in the Roman language…"

Astrid let go and glanced at the scarred dragon, "Yeah, I think 'death' is pretty fitting." She murmured quietly as the dragon bared its teeth again.

Aurora glared at Mors, and then made a warbling sound deep in the back of her throat, and Mors backed up slightly. Suddenly, there was a collective hum coming from the direction of the caves and a rush of colors burst from them. Hiccup and Astrid both yelped, Stormfly squawked in alarm and Toothless stared in wonder. Dozens of Night Furies leapt out in a swarm of color. Most pranced about and leapt and dived and played and explored the plain immediately, spreading out over the vast expanse of lush greenery-but ten or so stopped and cautiously approached the humans and new dragons. They all crowded around Astrid and Hiccup, nudging and snorting and cooing at them with interest. Hiccup laughed and glanced back at Toothless, whom was staring with alarm at a snow white dragon with emerald green eyes. The snowy dragon appeared to be female and had the same barely-visible spots dappled across her head and body as Toothless did. Hiccup broke away from the other Night Furies and approached Toothless and the snowy dragon, squinting at their eyes. They were the exact shade of emerald, and the resemblance of the two was uncanny…The white dragon nudged Toothless' neck and sniffed at his face, then his backside and where his artificial tail fin was. Toothless' eyes widened in alarm and he jumped up, spinning around to stare at the dragon indignantly. The white Night Fury cooed happily and tackled Toothless, licking his cheek and purring with glee. Toothless sniffed back at the white dragon, and his eyes widened and he practically roared with delight.

Hiccup sat down next to the two dragons, both of whom swiveled their heads to look at him, eyes wide and ears perked-looking very much like cats. Hiccup smiled and petted the two dragons with either hand, asking in wonder, "Are you two brother and sister?"

Astrid gasped behind him and tore herself from the playful throng of Night Furies. "What?!"

Hiccup grinned widely, "No, seriously-look! Their eyes are exactly the same and so is their figure and they're the only Night Furies that are one base color with these faint spots!" He indicated the speckles and their eyes. "They have to be long-lost littermates or something!"

Astrid sat on her knees next to Hiccup and stroked the white Night Fury, smiling. "I bet you're right."

At the same time, the white and the black dragon **[I am going to flip the Hell out if someone accuse this of being some kind of racism-because it is NOT] **both nudged Hiccup, purring and cooing. Hiccup grinned again and stroked the white dragon, thinking. "Snowcloud." He whispered, and she cooed in approval.

* * *

><p>Dagur had arrived at the edge of the woods, staring up at his four men hidden in the rocks. Above them was a Night Fury that perfectly blended in with the mountain, sniffing around and scouting from near the top, working its way down. Dagur backed up into the trees again, pointing this out to his men behind him and scooping up mud to smear on his arms and mask his scent; growling at his men to do the same. Reluctantly, worried about the four in the mountain, they leaned over to coat their scent with the mask of mud and grass.<p>

"We'll wait until night, when Hiccup leaves, and then we can attack the nest. When the boy returns tomorrow, he'll be ours."

The few dragon that had swarmed them leapt upon Toothless and Snowcloud in a pile, all sniffing eagerly at Toothless' saddle and tail gear, and cooing in celebration at the new discovery of the two being littermates; and Stormfly plopped down next to Astrid, cocking her head questioningly. Aurora looked on with a pleased expression, and Mors glared around grumpily before stomping back into the center cave. Hiccup laughed again, as all the Night Furies turned to look expectantly at the humans.

"I think we should name each of this lot." He said happily.

* * *

><p><strong>:D So Toothless found his long lost sister! Any opinions on thaton Snowcloud? (BTW, if you couldn't tell, the Night Furies that Hiccup said he wanted to name at the end are going to be like the main dragons that are associated with, and I own the Night Furies mentioned in this story-all but Toothless)**

**Anyway, I'm hoping to update again this weekend, probably Friday bc I have a soccer game on Sunday and work at the APL Saturday, and right now I have to study for a geometry and language arts mid-term, so sorry about the basically plotless chapter. Pretty much the first thing that popped into my mind, and it seemed good to me :)**** I have to live life and all that XD ****What do you guys think? (About the chapter I mean)**

**Any questions? Please ask!**


End file.
